Pick Up Lines
by Dragon's-Maidens
Summary: Boys of YGO have pick up lines. Really crack fic with script format but for a very good reason. One shot.


Pick Up Lines 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I claim to! –cries and sniffles in a corner- IT'S ALL A LIE!!!

A/N: Alright, I was in the bath, washing up with my favorite body wash, this peppermint thing and then I remembered that a scent is a major turn on for some guys and then I somehow thought of pick up lines. Don't ask me how it got to that, I don't know in the least. Alright, this is in script for BUT FOR A VERY GOOD REASON! It's also OOC. Sorry, but it's my fic, I get to do what I want with it. THIS IS A ONE SHOT FOR THE MALE CHARACTERS ONLY! Enjoy!

Dragon's-Maidens: (holding a microphone) Hello and welcome to "The Pick Up Lines" with the popular anime Yu-Gi-OH! Today we have all of the male characters that have played a major part in the show. Meet today's characters: he's a rich and famous retired card player, the maker of the game Duel Monsters, Maxamillion Pegasus!

(audience claps and cheers)

Pegasus: Merci, DM and might I say, that outfit is stunning.

DM: Um…thanks, it's just some blue jeans and a blue t-shirt.

Pegasus: Marvelous.

DM: (sweatdrops and coughs) The torturing yami with a wicked attitude and a very sharp knife, Marik Ishtar.

(can we get on with this?)

Marik: I RULE YOU ALL! (fangirls all go hiserical)

DM: He's the former Thief King, the one who summoned and worked for Zorc, give it up for Bakura!

(fangirls go wild and Bakura smirks)

Bakura: I could get used to this.

DM: I'm sure. You know him as Atem, the once proud and mighty ruler of Egypt, here he is, the alter ego of Yugi, Yami.

(more fangirls cry out and cheer)

Yami: (raises a hand for silence) Please, you're too kind.

DM: Ego will go straight to the head, Yami. (turns back to the audience) He's a street punk with a wild side, the blonde hottie of Yu-Gi-Oh, Joey Wheeler!

(fangirls screaming out "WE LOVE YOU JOEY!")

Joey: Alright, finally, my name in the spotlight.

Seto: Too bad it's short lived.

Joey: Why I ought ta-

DM: Joey! (frowns at Joey and then turns back) Well, the man who needs no introduction but pays handsomely for it anyways, Seto Kaiba!

(you get the point with the fangirls)

Seto: (closes his eyes and crosses his arms) This had better be worth it, DM, or you're fired.

DM: Yes sir, NOT! (fangirls boo) From the smallest of the group to the hero in only the whole season, the King of Games, Yugi Mouto!

(need I say more?)

Yugi: (blushes) Is all this neccisary?

DM: No, it's fun. The British accent, white haired little hikari we all know and adore, Ryou Bakura!

(-sighs- more fangirls)

Ryou: (gives a small waves and is very red in the face)

DM: From San Fransisco, the maker of Dungeon Dice Monsters, ruler of the dice, Duke Devlon!

(fangirls, again)

Duke: Ladies, ladies, you'll all get a chance with me.

DM: He was tortured at birth by his father, locked away in a cold, dark hole, Malik Ishtar! 

(this is getting old fast)

Malik: Thank you, thank you!

DM: With a stylish haircut and a motorcycle to match, the best friend of Joey and rival to Duke, Tristan Taylor!

(once again, fangirls)

Tristan: (blushes and rubs the back of his head) Thanks.

DM: (counts and stops then recounts again) Oh yeah. Growing up with the famous CEO for a brother is hard but this young boy managed to pull it off well, Mokuba Kaiba!

(fangirls go all into motherly/sisterly cuteness mode)

Mokuba: (waves and laughs)

Seto: What's he doing here?

DM: (looks at a slip of paper) He had signed up, along with you a minute later.

Yugi: It's alright, Mokuba just wanted to have fun.

DM: Yeah. Now all contestants must give two pick up lines.

Joey: What? You're joking, right?

DM: Nope. You will each go in order. Pegasus, you're first with the cheesiest pick up line.

Pegasus: Face it, honey, I drive you wild with the one eye look.

Joey: I think I'm going to barf.

DM: (sweatdrops) That was cheesy. Marik, you're up.

Marik: I'll send every man to the Shadow Realm just so I could get with you.

Bakura: You CHEAT! That was my line!

DM: Now now, Bakura, it was a nice line but he got to it first. Now it's your turn.

Bakura: I rule you like I rule the world.

Yami: You don't rule the world! I do!

Seto: You rule a land of sand. I rule the world with money!

Pegasus: Please, you inherited that.

Seto: And you didn't?

DM: Boys, please. (sighs) Yami, it's your turn.

Yami: I'm king, baby, you have to love me.

DM: (cracks up laughing) That was cheesy.

Joey: My turn, right?

Seto: Shut up, mutt.

Joey: Watch it, rich boy or I'll-

DM: JOEY! It's your turn!

Joey: Fine. (smirks) You look familiar. Have I seen you before? Oh yeah, you're my next girlfriend.

DM: Jeez. Seto Kaiba, you're turn is next.

Seto: DM, I can't believe I'm doing this.

DM: Just do it and I'll leave you alone.

Seto: Promise?

DM: Oh Seto, promise is such a hard word…

Seto: Whatever. (sighs) Do you have a map? I got lost in your eyes…

DM: I said cheesy, not an actual…(ish too red to say anything and waves Yugi on for next)

Yugi: If I bit my lip, would you kiss it better?

(fangirls go nuts)

DM: (slaps her forehead) I give up.

Ryou: (is red from what Bakura suggested) –AHEM- You'll be the iceburg and I'll be the Titanic. I'll go down on you…

DM: RYOU!

(several fangirls have nose bleeds)

Ryou: Bakura said to say it!

DM: (ish REALLY red now) Duke…

Duke: If I said you had a nice body, would you turn it against me?

Malik: I'm like a rubix cube. The more you play with me, the harder I'll get.

(fangirls go nuts and faint)

Tristan: I can't believe you used that line.

Duke: You got something better?

Tristan: Yes, in fact I do! If I toss this penny, what's the change of me getting head?

DM: TRISTAN! There is a KID in the show too!

Seto: (glares at all who make sexual innuendo jokes around his brother)

DM: Mokuba, it's your turn.

Mokuba: (BIG puppy dog eyes) I'll let you beat me at video games if I could get a date…

DM: Watch it kid, that might work one day.

Mokuba: Really?

DM: Really really.

Mokuba: Awesome.

DM: Now, ladies and…ladies, we bring you ACTUAL pick up lines that will work.

Pegasus: Out of all the painting I've worked on, you are far more beautiful.

Marik: I could kill every person in the world but you are the only one I would never hurt.

Bakura: You stole my line again! –ahem- I could rule the world but only with you by my side.

Yami: I'm a king but I've searched my whole kingdom to find the most suitable queen, and you my dear, are just the one.

Joey: Hey baby, I may be a duelist but I could never be beaten at winning your heart.

Seto: I am CEO, president and rich, but nothing would make me happier than I am with you.

Yugi: Well, this is embarrassing but I guess I could give it a try. (blushes and rubs the back of his head) Wanna go out on a date?

Ryou: I'll never let you get hurt and I'll never make you cry.

Duke: I may be famous and a flirt but you'd be my one and only.

Malik: I could help you with any history homework you might have…

Tristan: My motorcycle is for you to use as well as my heart.

Mokuba: (BIG puppy dog eyes again) You'd be my first girlfriend.

DM: Wow, you guys go from REALLY cheesy to extremely sweet. Guess we fangirls have a hard time cooping with it, right girls? (turns back to see them all faints with nosebleeds) –AHEM- Well, Pick Up lines were brought to you by: Lemon Club, hot sexy scenes for the romantics (ADULTS ONLY), Crack Fics, the so corny and random fics in the world and by Dragon's-Maidens, that's me, the girl who showed all of this. Now say bye boys.

All characters: BYE BOYS!

DM: (sweatdrops) Never mind.

A/N: Alright so it wasn't as good as it was in my head but it's okay. PLEASE POST A REVIEW!


End file.
